Total Drama: The City
by ScreamingSirens
Summary: After a 3 year hiatus, Chris McLean is back with a new season of Total Drama! This time eighteen of your favorite, and most hated contestants from past seasons return! Set in Wawanakwa City, the returning players with not only have to deal with the dangers of the city and Chris' wickedness, but have to manage old rivalries and new flairs in order to win the million dollar prize.


Early in the morning at eight o'clock, the city of Wawanakwa was booming with life. That is, if you consider heavy traffic and people on their way to work "booming." Nevertheless, the city was full of sort of energetic people off to work their dreaded nine to five job. From the skies, the city looked like a normal functioning city, litter thrown all across the sidewalks, a few skyscrapers here and there, but in the right corner of the city, just a few miles away from one of the main entrances or exits to the city, sat two old fashioned houses with a limousine situated in front of them. A strange site to see in a city.

However, this "strange" site was the site of the heavily successful series', _Total Drama_ , reboot. This fresh new show was the reboot of the critically acclaimed show which fans wanted to see more of. Thanks to Chris McLean's clever work, Fresh TV pitched for a reboot of the show and out came this new series. Down, in front of the limousine, stood the infamous duo of Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean, as they began to introduce the new series off to the viewers.

"Welcome to Total Drama: The City!" Chris exclaimed into one of the cameras positioned on his smooth face, putting extra emphasis on the phrase ''the city.'' "Yes, I'm back for another season! Me and my favorite not very talkative co-host, Chef Hatchet, are back for another round of fun! This new series, a reboot of the original Total Drama series, will feature some of your favorite and most hated contestants from the previous six seasons of the show plus its spin off! As you can see, on our first season of the series, our contestants will be competing in the hustling, bustling city of Wawanakwa! And as an added extra treat, this first season will only feature eighteen contestants from the previous seasons. So why don't meet the lucky...er...unlucky contestants that'll compete this season!" Chris ended his rant with a chuckle.

Chef walked over to the back door of the limousine and opened the door. Once there was enough space, Chef stood still as not one, but five contestants stepped out of the limousine simultaneously.

"Please welcome four contestants from the spinoff series, _The Ridonculous Race_. MacArthur, Ennui, Rock, Brody, and Taylor, welcome to Wawanakwa City!" Chris eagerly cheered as all five stepped out of the limousine.

"What's up Chris!" Brody exclaimed as he high fived Chris. "Nice to see another fellow bro hosting this season!"

"Thanks!" Chris sarcastically stated. "Nice to have a fellow ''bro'' competing this season!"

"I wouldn't get too friendly with this host, Brody," MacArthur sternly declared as she rested her hand on Brody's shoulder. "Chris is worse than Don will ever be. He got sent to prison for putting some contestants on a contaminated island."

"Well you see-" Chris began, but was abruptly cut off by a MacArthur sized hand covering his mouth.

"You see this badge right here buddy?" MacArthur said while pointing to her badge on her police uniform. "This right here let's everyone know that I'm a certified cop and that means I can arrest people. So I better not see you breaking any laws."

Chris raised an eyebrow and pushed MacArthur's hand out of the way. "But didn't you break international laws during The Ridonculous Race?"

MacArthur chuckled. "That was different. I broke international laws in order to inch closer to that million dollar prize. You're a host. You aren't competing this season so I can legally arrest you for breaking the laws."

"But isn't that badge only for officers in a certain region of Canada?" Taylor butted in, with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm pretty sure that means that you can't arrest him in this part of the country."

"What makes you think you can tell me when I can arrest people?" MacArthur invaded Taylor's personal space and was inches away from touching nostrils with the spoiled rich girl. "I don't believe you're a police officer. I am legally able to serve my police duties whenever and wherever it's necessary under chief's orders."

"Don't get too feisty police cadet," Taylor said with an eye roll. "Just making sure you knew the laws before you arrest someone when you really can't."

Chris smiled."Why thanks Taylor for standing up for me. You're already one of my favorites."

"I only said that because I didn't want MacArthur to do something she wasn't supposed to do. I wouldn't in a million years ever think to save you." Taylor crossed her arms and walked away. Rock burst into laughter before following the rich girl in front of the houses.

Brody laid a hand on MacArthur's shoulder and sighed. "Don't let her get to you," he said.

"That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in a while," MacArthur answered as she followed the already introduced contestants by the houses.

"Wow five people in and we already have a sensing rivalry. Exciting!" Chris was about to go on but passed mid sentence and started scratching his head. "I said five people, but there's only four people by the houses. Where's the fifth person?"

"Right there," Chef stated as he pointed to a tall goth standing next to the black paneling of one of the houses. It took some time for Chris to spot the lonely individual, but once he did he jumped halfway into the air out of shock.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Chris shrieked. "Ennui you scared the living mess out of me!"

Ennui gave Chris a blank face.

"Do that again and you'll surely see yourself be sent home in an instant." Chris expected some sort of response from the goth, but instead of a verbal response, Ennui shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to his fellow contestants.

"Jesus, this game is already frightful. Anyways, let's meet our next set of victims!"

Chef opened the limousine door and two teenaged girls walked out. The first had orange hair and dressed like one of your stereotypical ''nerds''. Thigh high socks, rounded flats, and a skirt-sweater combination with a plain collared shirt underneath. The second girl was a walking skyscraper. Her outdoorsman/survivalist outfit full of muted green shades and black hair pulled back in a ponytail showed that this girl was fond of the wilderness. Two drastically different females, yet they both had one thing in common.

"Introducing the only two contestants from the sixth season, ''Pahkitew Island'', Scarlett and Jasmine (respectively)," Chris cheered.

"Surprised that you brought me back Christopher McLean," Scarlett said with a smirk. "After how I changed into a "crazed psychopath" in my elimination episode, I thought you would've learned your lesson."

"Well I only brought you back for ratings," Chris said, smiling. "I know that you're gonna snap soon and since we're in a city, I know it's going to be fantastic."

"Did you just say that 'we're in a city?'" Scarlett looked around her surroundings and saw a quiet city slowing coming to life. Buildings - tall and short - started lighting up, helping to illuminate the already bright city. Cars zoomed past the cast as they headed into the heart of the city, not very many heading out. Scarlett's eyes grew wider as she saw a building that resembled a town council and tried to conceal her large grin.

"Yes I did. But if you have any idea of taking over anything this season, including the town hall, we'll shut you down as quickly as we can." Chris said.

"I guess we'll have to see about that." Scarlett headed over towards the other contestants.

"Well...luckily I'm not as crazy as her," Jasmine uttered. "Sucks that I got to go through another season with her again."

"Yeah that really sucks," Chris deadpanned. "Now get out the way so we can meet the next contestants!"

Jasmine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Forgot how much of a butt host you were mate." She then followed Scarlett in joining the other contestants.

"Woah dude you're freaking tall - just like a tree!" Brody excitedly stated as Jasmine stood beside him."I've never met a freaking lady tree before."

Jasmine chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"Woah. You're Australian too?" Brody asked. "You're basically an Amazonian tree!"

"The Amazon Rainforest is not in Australia, mate. It's in South America," Jasmine said.

"Two point one, two, nine, four million square miles long to be exact," Scarlett brilliantly uttered. "A prominent rainforest, or rainforests I should say, in Australia are the Gondwana Rainforests, taking up 906,000 acres from Newcastle to Brisbane."

"Huh?" Brody clearly appeared to be confused. "What did you just say dude?"

Scarlett clenched her fists and struggled not to explode out of annoyance. "I...said...nevermind." She quickly stormed away to a corner in order to calm down.

"What's her problem?" Brody pondered.

"She just does that whenever she talks to people not as smart as her. So get used to it," Jasmine said as she slid down on the wall.

"Weird," Brody stated.

Chris smiled. "I can feel the tension kicking in! Without further ado, let's introduce our next contestants! These four contestants debuted on the season that got me sent to jail! Coming back from the season Revenge of the Island, welcome back Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo, and Brick!"

"What an 'onor it is to be back on the game once again Chris!" Anne Maria proudly exclaimed in her thick New Jersey accent. She sprayed her hair twice with hairspray, smacked her lips once, and patted her do before speaking again. "I'm ready to win this game for once!"

"Well maybe if you put away the hairspray then you could possibly win," Jo deadpanned. "You turn that limousine into a walking toxic landmine."

"Well I'm sorry that I had to make sure my 'do looked good for the cameras." Anne Maria sprayed her hairspray once again. "It's not my fault you look like a dude."

"My looks had nothing to do with me telling you to stop spraying your hairspray before we all get killed," Jo remarked.

"Obviously it did since it bothered you so much," Anne Maria replied with a sly smirk. Jo walked closer to Anne Maria, but Brick luckily stood in between them.

"Ladies, now is not the time to fight," Brick declared. "Making enemies now is now is the worst possible thing ever. Let's just settle down and focus on meeting everyone."

Jo sighed. "Fine."

"Great," Brick smiled as he led Jo towards the other contestants. Anne Maria stood in her exact same spot, arms folded, and had an annoyed expression. However her five seconds of fame were cut short after she got pushed aside by Lightning.

"Sha-Lightning is back in the game baby!" Lightning screamed as he kissed his biceps. His fellow contestants gave him a negative look, besides Anne Maria, who gave the egotistic athlete a slap in the face.

"You almost messed up my wonderful hairdo. I just pulled out from the salon before I got here, so this is a little warning to you. Don't ever knock down this champion again!" Anne Maria yelled.

Lightning's expressed a confused face. "Lightning is the only champion here that he can see. He did win one season after all."

"Yeah but guess who's gonna be kissing the million dollar prize this season? Me. Who will be the first sent home? You. So don't count this classy girl out yet sweety." Anne Maria happily bounced away, joining the other contestants. Lightning shrugged his shoulders and followed the boisterous diva, kissing his biceps along the way.

"Does that very clearly brainless individual kiss his biceps all the time?" Scarlett asked Jo as she came in her direction.

Jo nodded her head. "Yep. Twenty-four seven, all day and all night. He will never get it through his little brain that he's useless."

Scarlett smirked. "Interesting."

The camera shifted back to the host, Chris McLean, as he had a large grin on his face.

"Now, let's meet our final batch of contestants!" he began. "Back from the season that started it all, and here to bring back the personalities you grew to love and hate on various seasons. Welcome back, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Lindsay, and Tyler! All the way back from our first season of the show!"

"I did not sign up for this," Courtney hissed. "I did not want to be stuck on this freaking show again."

"It's okay Courtney. I'm here to play along with you," Heather smirked.

"What an even worse thing to hear at this time," Courtney puffed.

"Cheer up Courtney! You have your best friend Heather and boyfriend Duncan here with you to play this season!" Chris maliciously laughed.

"I'm not sure ''boyfriend'' is the best term," Duncan stated.

"That's surely not going to happen this season," Courtney verified, pushing him out of the way to join the other contestants.

"You never know," Duncan began as he followed her. "Anything can happen this season." He smiled, but Courtney wouldn't bat an eye at the delinquent.

"Keep dreaming prison junkie."

"Anyways," Heather said, still in front of the limousine. "I'm ready to win this game again. I have many new cards up my sleeve." She flipped her hair, smirked, and joined the other contestants outside of the two houses.

"I'm so glad I'm not apart of the drama this season," Trent happily stated.

"I highly doubt that statement is going to be true for most of us this season," Noah butted in with exasperation.

"I hope you're wrong about that one," Trent sighed, joining the other contestants. Noah was right behind him.

"Hey Tyler, aren't we like on a show or something?" Lindsay asked as she stared blankly in the sky.

Tyler nodded his head. "I think so. We're on Total Drama again, I think."

"Are you sure," Lindsay began. "I don't see Chip McQueen anywhere."

Chris waved his hand in front of Lindsay's face. "I'm right here!" he yelled. "And my name is not Chip McQueen. It's Chris McLean!"

"Really? I don't remember a Chris McLean?" Lindsay asked.

"I think he was like the host of the show or something," Tyler stated.

"He was the host of the Total Drama show y'all were first on," Chef Hatchet butted in, with annoyance on his eyes. "Now go over there with the other contestants and get out my face."

"I will Chef Hatchet!" Lindsay and Tyler simultaneously spoke, saluting the co-host. They then quickly rushed to join the other contestants.

"Wow Chef, I've never seen you get so angry in a long time!" Chris excitedly said. "That makes this new show already kick off to a good start!"

"Be sure to expect much more of that then with the group of kids they have us hosting this season," Chef laughed.

"I can tell. Now let's get this season started!" Chris changed his expression and turned towards the eighteen contestants, all broken off having individual conversations. "Okay listen up guys. This season we decided that we're not going to split you off into teams right off the bat. Instead, we've decided to make the very first challenge of the season be the deciding factor in your teams!" All eighteen contestants unanimously sighed.

Chris smirked. Chef handed him a large box that had flashlights, protective gear, and small sacks scattered inside. Once the contestants saw the contestants of the box, the reactions ranged from scary to confused at the same time. "Don't worry, this challenge isn't too hard. Just a little...dirty."


End file.
